Homeshock
This is a true story and i feel like this "thing" is watching me again. After driving back from a friend's camping trip i saw someone climb into a second story window in my home. When i pulled up to my home and saw that man climbing in i panicked and started to call the police but realizing my phone was dead i got out of my car and grabbed my butterfly knife i took with me camping and flicked open the blade. I slowly walked inside and got ready to kill or be killed ...silence, i heard no breathing, footsteps or even creepy laughter but the creepiest thing was that i saw footprints and i immidiately thought "The basement." i said in a small whisper. Hesitant to go down to that dark fucking mess of a basement i placed my hand on the door knob then jerked away i felt my hand burn and swell. I let out a scream knowing that thing was in the basement i walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two small knives being the fucking idiot that i was i forgot a flashlight,matches or hell i even had an old oil lantern and it worked fine. But i did grab a pot holder and used it to open my basement door...big mistake. as i opened the door i felt someone or better yet someTHING grab my ankle and lower calf and tug hard sending me down the steps, and now i know why i've always had a eerie feeling towards that basement. i found out that this house used to be a meeting place for a satanic cult. The thing "breaking in" was a demon. i heard a noise and i jerked my head around to see Dark red eyes staring back at me, i fell flat on my back, which evidently knocked me out. when i awoke i found myself strapped to a table with a what i thought was a portal to hell but i managed to escape before i got sacraficed, i found the bindings to be set for a much larger set of wrists maybe a previous owner. Luckily my captor had left to do, god knows what i ran upstairs and grabbed my salt pouch to trap the demon in the basement. I poured a thickish line infront of all my doors and i went and knocked on my neighbor's door as he was enlisted in the NYPD, i knocked and knocked to no avail but i tried the door knob to find it was open. as i stepped in i was appalled at what i saw, i saw my neighbor on the floor with a puddle of his own blood on the floor and his throat ripped out. i gagged trying to grab his gun still hot as if just fired. i picked it up and went back into my home and sat in the smallest room in the house and im just waiting. . .. ... .... ..... And then a skeleton popped out AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Written by Godzkid Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Satire Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Shok ending Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:English Class Failure